


The Texture of Fabric

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Profiler
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Velvet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh, come on.  I wasn't <i>that</i> hard on you," she touted, folding her arms over her chest and tapping a naked foot on the floor.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #20</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Texture of Fabric

This really shouldn't have been as sexy as it felt, but being naked on a velvet settee with her kneeling over him really, _really_ was. So the initial 'hot' came from her pushing him down on the thing, but the softness of the fabric against his bare back was not a sensation he was expecting. Most upholstery was more like Steve's couch. Not this. This was soft and fine and expertly stretched over the frame.

"Earth to Danny," Rachel purred against his chin. "Where'd you go?"

He grunted, shifting his hips and let one hand fall against the side of the settee so he could brush his fingers over the velvet. "'Fell deep into this chair, Miss Burke."

Rachel laughed and leaned in to swirl her tongue around his nipple. "Comfy, huh?" she asked.

"Mmmmhmm," he mumbled. Then arched his back off the settee with a gasp and a moan as she did something unbelievable with her hips that made him come hard enough to see stars.

She patted his chest and got off his lap. "Mmm, good boy. Now, up. On your knees."

Up? She wanted him to get up? He wasn't sure his brain knew which direction that was, much less whether he could get his limbs to function enough to actually follow it.

"Oh, come on. I wasn't _that_ hard on you," she touted, folding her arms over her chest and tapping a naked foot on the floor.

Groaning as he rolled off the settee, she lowered himself to the floor. When she shook her head and pointed at the settee, he was confused for a moment. Then his brain caught up and he perched himself on top of the velvet seat.

With a smile, Rachel tapped him on the ass. Then she leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "How does the fabric feel on your knees? Your hands?"

Danny swallowed and answered, "Good. Soft."

"Yeah?" she cooed. "You like it?" When Danny nodded, she continued, "Good. Now, lean over the armrest. Get your hips nice and snug against it." She punctuated this with a tap to his ass.

He followed these directions, thankful there's a table-thing beside the settee or he'd have to spend a lot of time holding himself up like a trained circus seal. As he got his hips aligned the way she wanted, he realized her intent - to have his cock brush against the soft velvet. He sighed and shivered at the sensation.

"Nice," she said. Then she proceeded to whisper hot little words and phrases in his ear. 'Used her touch to excite him, work him up so he was rocking his hips against the arm of the settee. When he started to make little uncomfortable sounds, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I - I don't want to mess up the nice chair," he half-stammered.

Rachel chuckled and bite down gently on his ear. "Fuck the chair," she told him and he came all over the side of the settee. Rachel grinned against his hair. "Good boy," she whispered and let him slump back down onto the seat. "In a bit we'll make the other side match."


End file.
